scribbler_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Miiverse Shutdown
Summary The Miiverse Shutdown took place at 10 PM (Pacific Standard Time) on November 7th, 2017. At 10 PM the Miiverse service, website, and any of Nintendo's in-game features that made use of Miiverse were discontinued. All Miiverse users lost the ability to post in any of the Miiverse communities, including the Scribblenauts Unlimited community, which was the community that had been the primary home of the Scribblers for years. In response to this, the Scribblers created the first Scribbler discord server in order to retain communication with one another. Background Official Announcement The Miiverse Shutdown had been officially announced on August 29th, 2 months prior to the event. Nintendo of Japan made a tweet stating that the Miiverse Shutdown was planned for 10 PM PST on November 7th, 2017. There was also a post made by Tom, a member of the Miiverse Staff in Miiverse's "Miiverse Announcements" ''community, the post read as: "''On November 7th, 10:00 pm Pacific Time, we will permanently close the Miiverse service. We thank you very much for your amazing support. It has been a great privilege for me to serve as your Miiverse guide, and to see people who enjoy similar gaming experiences connect with empathy." Data Mining Information regarding the shutdown had been discovered over a month in advance when a data miner by the name of ShinyQuagsire had discovered the post-shutdown message by data mining a recent Wii U update. On July 17th, 2017, the data miner tweeted out he had discovered the shutdown message that said "The Miiverse service has ended. Miiverse and any software features that make use of Miiverse are now unavailable." Nintendo Switch One of the largest contributors to Miiverse's inevitable demise was the release of the Nintendo Switch in March of 2017, 8 months prior to the shutdown. Many users believed miiverse was on it's last legs as it would be a sensible marketing move for Nintendo to remove a popular feature from the Wii U and 3DS to push consumers toward their newer system. This was proven later when it was shown that the Switch was more about being connected to mainstream social networks with the ability to post in-game video clips and screenshots to twitter directly from the Nintendo Switch system. Aftermath Immediate Response The discovery of the data mined shutdown message struck fear into the hearts of Miiverse users, and many posts were made with worried and panicked users wondering how soon the shutdown may come. Some users predicted Miiverse could have a lifespan as long as the Wii Shop Channel, which had a recent announcement stating it would be discontinued on January 30th, 2019, ending it's 12 year lifespan. Of course, the Miiverse users were wrong, and the shutdown was announced almost a month after the data mined message, giving Miiverse's fans 2 months to use the service before it's permanent discontinuation. Scribbler Response Many of the Scribblers posted in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community immediately after the announcement. Green Boo quickly told the community of the discord server he had made before the official shutdown announcement, and many Scribblers joined as soon as possible. Puffball and Moises began advertising the Scribbler amino in their posts as an option for any Scribblers who were unable to get discord, but the Amino was a flop with a very small amount of users joining, and it was later deleted. Rebellion Many users made posts across all Miiverse communities in an attempt to convince Nintendo to not shutdown Miiverse, but they never received a response. A handful of Scribblers and Pseudo-Scribblers in the Scribblenauts Unlimited community agreed they would fly to Japan and riot outside of Nintendo's headquarters if Miiverse was shutdown. It's unknown whether or not any of them flew to Japan and attempted to instigate a riot outside of the building after the shutdown, but the odds of it are quite low. Miiverse Clones When the Miiverse shutdown was announced, resourceful coders such as renowned Miiverse hackers P2FM and Arian Kordi immediately got work on a site similar to Miiverse that the Miiverse population could migrate to. Today, many people just like these two have attempted to optimize the Miiverse site in their own ways, giving birth to the numerous miiverse clones you can find online today. Closedverse Closedverse is a Miiverse clone made by Miiverse hackers Arian K and P2FM. As of right now it's one of the most popular options for those searching for a re-imagined Miiverse experience. A handful of Scribblers have made Closedverse accounts, but none of them frequently use the site. Ethan was seen posting on Closedverse after the Miiverse shutdown, but he was not invited to the Scribbler discord servers. A search for Ethan's Closedverse account shows that he can no longer be found on Closedverse, the reason for this is unknown, it could be a result of a ban or username change. William found Jarack on Closedverse, but he also has yet to receive an invite, and William has not made any further communication with him after a single conversation, but Jarack has followed William's Closedverse account. Oasis Oasis is another Miiverse clone also set up by P2FM, but it is owned and operated by another user named Pip. It's currently far less populated than Closedverse with a significantly lower amount of post activity. Feuding between Oasis and Closedverse users is quite common as both of them think their respective sites are better than the other's. Discord Servers As Miiverse was nearing it's end most users relied on discord as their next new method of communication. Numerous Miiverse-related discord servers have been made by many different groups of Miiverse users so that they may maintain communications with the users they met on the social platform Miiverse Discord Server The Miiverse Discord Server is a sizable discord server with a population of over 1,000 Miiverse users. it's been one of the primary gathering points for Miiverse users since the day of the shutdown and the server was relentlessly advertised in the days nearing the site's end. Scribbler Discord Servers After the Miiverse shutdown the discord servers were the only method of communication left between the Scribblers. Since the day of the shutdown only 2 Scribblers have left the discord servers, with one of them being OC, who was kicked for starting drama, and the other being 9-Bit, an inactive user who left one day without a word. To this day many of the Scribblers remain in the discord servers. Scribblers Before the shutdown took place, Scribblers had to decide if they wanted to go to the discord server, amino, or neither. Unfortunately, for some Scribblers it wasn't a choice. Some Scribbler's parents would not allow them to get discord or amino, and many younger Scribblers were lost due to their parental restrictions. While all those who went to discord maintained contact after the shutdown, those who only went to the amino were lost after the amino's unknown creator deleted the Scribbler amino. MIA (Missing In Action) The following is a list of all the Scribblers who weren't able to join the discord servers and have not been recovered since (In Alphabetical Order) * Ean * JoshF * JP 2.0 * Marioiscool * Moises * Mr. Dude * NoahRocker * P-Nut * Pughead * Rush * Ryboy * Sammy * Shadow-X * ShadowBunny * Tomas PIS (Present In Servers) The following is a list of all the Scribblers who are currently present in the Scribbler discord servers (In Alphabetical Order) * Athens * Blackyrus * Blue * Carson * Chris * Emiliano * Fluffy * Green Boo * Hamed * Jeremiah * Joey * MetaKnight * Popper * Primrose * Puffball * Rebirth * Rick * Samuel * SJ64 * Sparky * William RAS (Retrieved After Shutdown) The following is a list of every Scribbler who lost communication with the Scribblers before or after the shutdown and was recovered elsewhere online sometime after the shutdown. (In Alphabetical Order) * Athens * Chris * Fluffy * Joey * LostBanette * Primrose * Puffball * Rebirth RFS (Removed From Servers) The following is a list of every Scribbler who has willingly left or been manually removed from the Scribbler discord servers (In Alphabetical Order) * LostBanette * OC * 9-Bit HVT (High Value Targets) The following is a list of every Scribbler who is currently being actively sought out online via any available means, such as a Wii U friend request. (In Alphabetical order) * Ean * JP 2.0 * Mr. Dude * Moises * Nicktendo * Noah * Pughead * Sammy Gallery Miiverse Shutdown Message.png|The message users will recieve when attempting to access Miiverse on the Wii U after the shutdown. Miiverse_Shutdown_Error.jpg|A Miiverse shutdown error captured by Carson on the Wii U at the moment of the shutdown. Miiverse_Shutdown_Server_Error.jpg|A Miiverse shutdown error captured by Samuel on the Wii U at the moment of the shutdown. Miiverse Shutdown Announcement.png|The Miiverse shutdown announcement posted by Miiverse staff member, Tom on Miiverse. Category:Events